Anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF) is a common technique for treating degenerative discs from an anterior approach. The anterior approach allows access to the interbody space with minimal damage to the posterior musculature, while allowing full decompression of the diseased disc. The ALIF procedure has been used with lumbar plates and cages with screws rigidly affixed within the construct. A number of cages include an interbody with a hollow or open area in the center which receives bone graft material. The bone graft material fuses the adjacent vertebrae is together.